A Tails and Cosmo Story: The Reverse
by Shelbling13
Summary: COMPLETE!  Cosmo finds out what it's like to loose Tails after he, and the gang, have to go to war with the Freedom Fighters. Cosmo finds out what Tails went through when she died. Keywords: TailsXCosmo   Tailsmo   Tails and Cosmo. Rated T for some blood.
1. Chapter 1: The News

_**I don't own any characters in this story. All characters are owned by SEGA!**_

** Chapter 1: The News**

Tails woke up one morning and looked at his feet hanging off his bed. "Wow. I've really outgrown my bed", said Tails, as he took the covers off of him. He walked down the stairs, made a bowl of Lucky Charms, sat down on the couch, and turned on the news.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Tails put on his shoes, put his bowl in the sink, and went to open the door. It was Cosmo. "Hia Cosmo!" Tails said with joy.

"Hello my sweet fox," Cosmo said blushing.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to come over and spend some time with you."

Tails blushed. "Well come on in. I was just watching the news to see what the weather was going to be like today." Cosmo walked in and Tails closed the door behind her. They both sat on the couch and watched the TV.

A few minutes later, Tails' house phone rang. "Excuse me Cosmo," Tails said as he got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo bro, it's me Sonic. You have to meet us at Green Hill dude. It's a **MAJOR EMERGENCY!**"

"Okay, okay, geez. Be there in a flash." Tails hung up the phone.

"Who was that", Cosmo asked getting curious.

"It was Sonic. He says it's an emergency. So I guess we got to fly." Tails walked into his room and put on his gloves. Tails, then opened the door to let Cosmo out first, closed the door behind him, grabbed Cosmo by the waist, and took off flying.

"Okay Sonic, we're here," said Tails landing. Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and the whole gang was there waiting. "What's going on here Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Well," Sonic said having trouble explaining, "I got a call from **The Freedom Fighters Army**, and there's going to be a major war over there and they need all of us guys." As Sonic said that, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, and everyone else froze in fear.

"Well, does this mean girls stay here?" Amy asked tearing up.

"Yes," said Sonic going over to comfort Amy. Amy was crying as hard as she could. "Go home guys and pack up 'cause we leave here in a lil' bit."

_**A few minutes later...**_

Tails was in his room, sitting on the bed, packing his suitcase. Cosmo walked in and sat next to him.

"You know," Cosmo said in a sad voice,"You don't have to do this"

"I know," said Tails tearing up,"but if I don't go, they don't have a chance at beating the guys in the air. I'm the only piolt here. I just..."

Cosmo grabbed his fur and took him in for a 10 second kiss. This felt like forever to Tails, even though it was just 10 seconds. He felt so warm inside. Cosmo closed her eyes and enjoyed those ten seconds. She then let him go and said, "Well, at least promise me you'll take care of everyone." Tails smiled.

**_A few minutes later..._**

All the guys were lined up outside infront of the Blue Typhoon. All the girls were infront of them. Tails looked at Sonic and said, "Go on Sonic. Say goodbye to your girl." Tails chuckled a little as Sonic gave him a look as in 'Why dude'. Sonic walked over to Amy, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the lips (in 2 seconds) and sprinted back. Amy just fainted and everyone laughed. Sonic was real embarrassed. He looked at Tails and said, "Your turn."

Tails gulped. He walked slowly over at Cosmo. When he reached, her they both blushed. Tails looked at her and said, "Well, uhh...I...I just..."  
>Cosmo put her index finger on his lip and said, "Shhhhhhh Miles." She kissed Tails. Tails blushed harder.<p>

"Wow look at Tails," said Rouge, "He looks like he's sunburned. That reminds me. Oh **Knuckles**!" Knuckles jumped up and blushed harder than Tails as Rouge kissed him on the cheek.

After everyone said goodbye, Sonic and the gang got in the Blue Typhoon. Everyone looked out of the glass and waved goodbye to the girls. Tails looked down at Cosmo who was crying, but not hard. She just stood there, with tears coming out, waving goodbye. Tails started getting teary eyed to. Cosmo blew him a kiss and Tails caught it. The Blue Typhoon took off at light speed.

***NOTE* For this story, I'm putting the Freedom Fighters on a different planet. Just so you know.**  
><strong>Continue to Chapter 2!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: In Space

**(*NOTE* Here are the ages for this series!**

**Tails: 13**

**Cosmo: 13**

**Sonic: 15**

**Knuckles: 15**

**Amy: 14**

**Cream: 9**

**and everyone else is normal. Charmy stayed with the girls 'cause he's to young to go to war.)**

**Chapter 2: In Space**

13 hours past after The Blue Typhoon took off. Tails was sitting in the captains chair steering the ship. Tails rubbed his eyes and yawned. He couldn't get the thought of leaving Cosmo again. That's when Tails remembered something. He installed Skype in The Blue Typhoon in the past so he could stay in touch with everyone. He yelled for Sonic who came dashing in at light speed. Tails asked,"Sonic, can you take the wheel for a sec? It's really important, and it'll be fast."

Sonic just smiled and said,"Sure lil' bro." Tails got up and took Sonic through a tutorial on how to steer the ship. After Tails walked Sonic through everything, he dashed down the hallway. He was going so fast that he almost ran into the wall a couple of times. Knuckles was coming out of the restroom when Tails came dashing by. When he passed Knuckles, Knuckles spun around as Tails ran by. "Hey watch it!," yelled Knuckles.

Tails finally made it to his room, which was on the other side of the ship, and turned on his computer. He logged onto Skype under his user name Tailsman345. When everything came up, he saw that Rouge was online. Tails hooked up his webcam and clicked on Rouge. Rouge popped up and said,"Tails! I forgot you installed Skype up there. Do you want to talk to Cosmo?"

"Yes please," Tails said with joy.

"Ok, one sec." Rouge picked up her cell phone and called Amy. She told Amy to get on Skype and put Cosmo on. Amy's user name Rosegirl478 popped up. Tails clicked on it and Cosmo popped up instead of Amy.

"Hi Cosmo," Tails said tearing up a little.

"Hello Miles," Cosmo said, also tearing up.

"How's it going?"

"It's going very well down here. How is it up there?"

"Uhh, it's really boring up here. I wish this war never happened." They cahtted for a few minutes when Sonic yelled for Tails. He sounded like something was wrong. "Uh-oh. Sonic needs me. Goodbye Cosmo."

"Goodbye Miles. I'll miss you."

Tails logged off and flew back to Sonic. "What is it Sonic?" Tails asked, exhausted from flying.

Sonic pointed out to the front window of the ship. Tails looked up and said,"Oh crap! Everyone, take cover!"

Sonic jumped up out of the captains chair and Tails hopped in. A voice came from the computer saying,**"Asteroid field approaching. Activating security and defense systems."** Tails grabbed a hold of the controls and took action. There were almost 30 to 40,000 asteroids floating towards them. Tails tried his hardest to dodge them all but go hit a few times by a few big ones. A giant one came hurdling towards the front window. "Oh-no!" Tails shrieked. Everyone got into there chairs and buckled up. Sonic went up to the top to man the lasers. He started firing like crazy. "Sonic," Tails yelled in the microphone,"stop shooting like a maniac! Our ammo is limited!"

"Sorry dude." Sonic started to aim carefully and nailed every asteroid that came towards them. Tails tried his best to dodge every asteroid. "We're almost out!" yelled Vector.

"Come on Tails! You can do it," yelled Silver.

"Tails, look out!" screamed Shadow. The mother asteroid was slowly floating towards them. The lasers Sonic was firing wasn't doing anything. Tails pulled back on the controls with all his might to fly over the asteroid. Eureka! They made it out!

"Woo hoo!," shirked Sonic as he sprinted back to meet everyone else.

"We did it," Tails said, still in shock. Shadow and Espio went back to chillin' in the corners of the ship. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'm so tired."

"Alright little buddy. Great job by the way!" Sonic said, giving Tails a thumbs up.

Tails went to his room and closed the door. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to talk to Cosmo again. **_Amy might be off by now, _**Tails thought to himself, **_but if I don't try, then I'll miss my chance to chat with Cosmo!_**

Tails ran back to his computer and logged back in. Sure enough, Amy was still on. Tails clicked her name and Cosmo was sitting right there. "Cosmo?" Tails said a little confused.

"Hi Tails."

"What are you doing still on Amy's profile?"

"I wanted to stay until you got back on."

Tails blushed and said,"Well we just got out of an Asteroid Field. It was real scary. But, we made it out. Since your still on, I wanted to sing you a little song."

"Oh my. I can't wait. No one has ever sang me a song before"

Tails went to his closet and pulled out his guitar and started singing _With you_ by Chris Brown. When Tails was done, Cosmo started to cry. "Oh don't cry Cosmo."

"You really love me that much?"

"I...I...do." They chatted for another hour. Tails got tired and said his goodbyes. When he logged off, he plopped on his bed. He slept for about 30 minutes until he herd a giant banging on his door. Tails got up, put on his shoes and gloves, and opened the door. "What is it Silver?" Tails asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tails, you need to come see this." Tails followed Silver to the captains room were everyone was staring out the window. Sonic spoke for everyone when he said,"Lord, help us."

**_What is going to happen next?_Will Tails ever see Cosmo again? _Find out in Chapter 3! Coming soon!_ (If you have a question for Tails, then go to Facebook and like the page "Ask Tails". There, you can ask Tails any question you want, no matter how personal.)**


	3. Chapter 3: War!

**(*NOTE* for those who are wondering, I'm a dude!**

**Ok, If you have a question for Tails, then go to Facebook, and search Ask Tails. If you want to see videos of Tails, then go to .com/shelbling13)**

**Chapter 3: War!**

Everyone's mouth dropped wide open when the looked out the window. They've arrived at **The Freedom Fighters **base outside of Mobius. When they got to the base, it was worse then they imagined. There were a vast number of 60 unknown species of people. They all wore helmets with a symbol on the front. It was a red circle with spikes coming out all the sides. Everyone of them had either spears or guns. Everyone looked beyond the army to see a volcano that had even more soldiers coming from it. Sonic told everyone to hurry out of the ship. Everybody was sprinting out. Sonic met up with Sally Acorn who was giving orders from the captains chair. "What the hell is going on here?" yelled Knuckles.

"Nazo is back!" screamed Sally. Everyone froze. They couldn't believe it. He's back. "But, Sonic and Shadow killed Nazo," said Tails, still in shock.

"Well," Sally began,"When you defeated Nazo, he didn't die. He **IS **the negative charge of the **chaos emeralds**. Without the negative charge, the chaos emeralds wouldn't be stable. Apparently, he found a way out. It's a good thing you left the **Master Emerald** back on Mobius Knuckles."

"Tell me about it" Knuckles said, thinking if Rouge had stolen it or not.

"Anyways," Sally continued,"Nazo has taken up so much energy, that if you try to go Super, then the **chaos emeralds** will shatter and the **Master Emerald **be destroyed as well." As Sally finished, every gulped.

"Well we're not gonna let that happen!" yelled Sonic with a thumbs up. "We're gonna go out there, and teach Nazo a lesson, **once and for all! **Ok, here's what we're going to do: Shadow, you, Knuckles, and Vector try your best to clear the way for everyone. Silver, you give it all you got." Espio, try to sneak up on those heavy enemies and take them out.

"Roger," said Epsio, saluting Sonic.

"Everyone else, follow me. Tails," Sonic stopped and said,"Please be careful up there buddy," Sonic said tearing up a little.

"I will."

"Ok, everyone,_** move out!" **_Everyone got to there battle stations and began. Shadow led Knuckles and Vector to the front of **The Freedom Fighters **base. "OK guys," Shadow began," **Let's do it!**" Shadow jumped up and gave every enemy that came his way a **Chaos Sphere **to the face. Knuckles was punching everything that was near him. Left, right, left, right, right, right, left, left, left, kick, kick, punch. Vector was belly flopping the bad guys. Sonic led the rest through the army. They started taking out some of the bad guys in the middle. Sonic started an ultimate spin-dash and sliced and diced his way through. Sally was still at the base giving orders to the good soldiers in the bunkers and in the sky. **The Freedom Fighters** soldiers wore blue helmets with a Sonic spin-dash symbol on them. Tails was in the sky, dodging bullets. Sonic looked up every chance he got to check on Tails. "Come on," yelled out Tails, shooting at enemy planes,"show me what you got."

"**Tails!**" screamed out Sonic. He couldn't hear him. Sonic contacted Sally on his microphone in his ear. "**Sally, tell Tails to shoot his missiles at the volcano!"**

Sally pushed on some button on the control panel and connected to Tails.

**"Tails!" **yelled Sally into the microphone.

"**Yeah!"**

**"Sonic says shoot the volcano!"**

**"Uhhh, ok!" **Tails lined up the shot. "I don't really know what you're up to Sonic but, FIRE!" Tails slammed the missile button and 15 missiles took charge at the volcano. **BOOM!** The volcano exploded into millions of little pieces. The evil minions stopped coming. Sonic and the gang finished off the rest. "Woo hoo!" yelled Sonic. Tails flew down **The X-Tornado **down to the ground and landed. Tails jumped out and screamed out '**Woo hoo**' with everyone.

"All right," yelled Tails,"I can't believe we already.." **STAB! **Everyone stopped. Tails looked down and saw a sword coming through his chest. **RIP! **The sword retracted back. Tails fell on his knees, and dropped to the ground. Nazo was behind him laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa!" laughed out Nazo. "Mabey next time you'll think twice before destroying my army!"

"Tails!" yelled out Sonic. "**NOOOOOOOOO!" **Sonic fell to the ground. "What's this?" asked Nazo backing off a little. "Uhhhggg" grunted Nazo as he fell to his knees. Everyone saw dark energy coming out of Nazo into Sonic. Sonic started to turn dark black. "**Everyone, get back!" **yelled Silver as he pushed everyone back. Sonic got up. His quills were standing straight up and his eyes had no pupil. "**You're going straight to hell," **said Sonic in a deep and scary voice.

"How can this be?" asked Nazo getting weaker by the second. Sonic picked up Nazo by the neck and everyone herd a **CRACK**. Nazo fell and turned into dust as he, and the dark energy in Sonic, went back into the chaos emeralds. Sonic fell, for he was so weak. "Tails," Sonic continued. Tails lied there in a pool of blood. Sonic crawled over to him and put Tails' head on his knee. "Hold on buddy!" said Sonic crying. Everyone ran to Tails. Sally was hearing everything though Sonic's microphone. She ran as faced as she could over to everyone else. "NO!" yelled Sally. Tails coughed up a little blood. "We...we did it," said Tails, weakly.

"Yeah buddy," Sonic said crying even harder," We did it. It was all you. You saved us all."

"Hooray." With that last word, Tails shut his eyes.

"Tails?" Sonic started. "Tails? Miles? **TAILS!"**

**_Tails POV (Point Of View)_**

_Where am I? Am I dead. I'm really cold. It's dark. What was that? I hear footsteps. No! Go away! Who are you?_

Tails opened his eyes and he saw himself sitting in a big room of white. "Hello?" Tails asked a little scared.

"_Do not be scared Miles," _said a woman's voice.

"Who's there?"

"_You must stay calm."_

"Show yourself!" Tails got even more scared.

_"Calm yourself. Then I will show myself."_

"Ok, ok, I'm calm. I'm calm," said Tails, obviously not calm at all. He saw a woman walk slowly toward him. He couldn't really make out who it was. He only saw the woman's outline. She walked up closer and from that point Tails saw Cosmo's mom. Tails looked up, started to shake, and nervously said,"Ms. Earthia?"

"Yes Miles,"Earthia said, giving him a hug to calm him down,"I am Cosmo's mother."

"Why am I here?" asked Tails being warmed by Earthia's hug.

"You have died, saving the lives of others."

"What?"

**_WOW! This is getting intense! This has to be one great story! Keeps you waiting for Chapter 4! Keep a look out for Chapter 4, coming soon! And remember, go ask Tails a question on Facebook. Just search Ask Tails in Facebook._**


	4. Chapter 4: No Cosmo, don't!

***NOTE***** For those who are wondering, Tails is my bro! He and I are alike. So with that said, enjoy Chapter 4 of, "The Reverse")**

**Chapter 4: No Cosmo, don't!**

"What do you mean, I'm dead?" said Tails, crying at the fact that he died.

"I'm sorry Miles," said Earthia, giving Tails another warm hug to keep him calm, "But I had to show you what Cosmo went through and I also need you to see, that everyone would be lost without you."

"What do you mean lost?" said Tails, crying in Earthia's hug. Earthia waved her arms and up came a cloud from the ground. Tails was let go by Earthia's hug and he studied the cloud. He saw his friends. "What is this?" asked Tails.

"This allows you to see what is going on down on Mobius."

*sniff* "Cool." Tails saw Amy and the girls setting up a party for everyone when the got back. Cream helped Blaze hang up a banner that said '**Welcome Back!**'. Amy was in her room with Cosmo. She was helping Cosmo put on a dress. When the ship landed, Tails was wondering who was driving. He saw Sonic hope out of the drivers seat. He couldn't believe Sonic had actually listened to him for once. Tails chuckled. When he saw the main door open, Silver and Shadow were holding something. _What is that?_ Tails wondered. Then he saw his two tails hang off. _Oh,_ Tails thought to himself, tearing up a bit. Silver and Shadow hid in the back of the group. When Sonic opened the door, Amy ran as fast as she could to give him a millions kisses. Sonic just sat there. "What's wrong?" asked Amy a little confused. Sonic and everyone backed up to let Shadow and Silver in. Cosmo was running to the door, as she just finished putting on her dress, to meet up with Tails. She stopped to wonder what everyone was waiting for. Silver and Shadow entered Amy's house with the body bag. "W-Who is that?" Blaze asked. Shadow let Tails' tails flop on the ground. Everyone gasped. Cosmo slowly walked up to the body bag and fell to her knees. Everyone fell on there knees as well. "N-No," Cosmo said, bursting out into tears. Cream ran to her mother and started to cry. Vanilla just sat there, holding Cream, crying with her. Cosmo unzipped the body bag to see Tails, with his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his stomach, and looked deeply at the hole in his chest. Cosmo plopped her head onto Tails' chest and let a waterfall of tears roll over Tails. She didn't care if there was blood in her hair. Everyone was crying, even Shadow started to tear up a little and that's really saying something. "Oh my God," Tails said putting his hand over his mouth, wishing he could take back what he just said, "**I mean Gosh!"**

"It's quite alright Tails," Earthia said, putting a hand on Tails' shoulder, "You're just shocked.

Tails looked back at everyone crying. Earthia waved her arms again and it jumped to Tails' funeral. There were at least 15,000 flowers on Tails' grave. Sonic walked up to the microphone, wearing a black tuxedo. "Tails, was like a little brother to me," Sonic said, "I found him one day, in the rain, curled up into a ball. He was scared, wet, and alone. His parents died recently that day. No one was there for him, except for me. I took him under my wings to teach him everything I knew." Sonic slammed his fist on the podium. "**It's just not fair!**" Amy ran up there to tend to Sonic, who was crying his way off stage. As Sonic walked off, he yelled out, "**We all love you Miles Prower!"**

Tails fell back and landed on soft cloud. "I never realized, how much everyone loves me.

"Of course they do Miles," said Earthia, hovering over Tails as he lays on the cloud, "Without you, everyone would be lost. You're the heart of that team." Tails smiled as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Earthia fell back a little and stood back up, putting a hand to her head.

"Oh my," Tails yelled, rushing up to help her. Tails got a little dizzy because he got up to fast, but toughened it out and rushed over to help Earthia. "What happened?"

"I just had a vision," Earthia said.

"Well, what was it?"

"It's Cosmo!"

"What's she doing?"

"She's going to try to commit **suicide**!"

"**WHAT! NO! WHY?**"

"She wants to be with you that much!"

"How do I stop her?"

"I'll only be able to let you see her as a spirit, physical contact will be hard to do."

"**I don't care**! Just let me stop her!"

Earthia waved her arms again and a different looking cloud appeared. He looked through it and saw Cosmo, sitting on Amy's bed with a knife.

"**Cosmo**!" Tails screamed as he appeared in front of her (imagine Tails, floating on a little cloud behind you. His legs are hidden behind the could.).

Cosmo gasped, dropped the knife on the floor, and fell back on the bed.

"**T-Tails**?" Cosmo said, crying with joy.

"Yes Cosmo! It's me!"

"Wait a second," said Cosmo, still crying, "How do I know I'm not dreaming?" Tails looked at Earthia and whispered, "I'm going to try and show her."

Earthia whispered back, "I shall try my best for you to physically touch her."

Tails gently grabbed a hold of Cosmo and pulled her in for a big kiss. After the kiss, Cosmo fell back on the bed and said with joy and tears, "**It really is you**!"

"Yes Cosmo. I am dead however. But, I promise we will never leave you! I came here to stop you from committing suicide. Please don't kill yourself. That will just make things worse."

"**I'm so sorry Tails**!" Cosmo started to cry hard. "**I never meant to worry you**."

"It's OK Cosmo." Earthia tapped on Tails' shoulder and whispered, "Time is running out. Please say goodbye."

Tails nodded and said to Cosmo, "Goodbye Cosmo!" You will see me again! And...And...I..." Tails disappeared. Cosmo sat back, wondering what he was going to say.

Tails and Cosmo did in fact see each other, but it was kind of rare when they did. It wasn't normal for someone in the afterlife to communicate with another living being. But, they always enjoyed the time they had. Tails was thinking about something. Earthia walked up to Tails and asked, "What are you thinking about Miles?"

"Well, next time when I see Cosmo, I want to show her I'm in good hands up here. I want to show her I'm in the hands, of you."

"Oh my. Miles, I'm not so sure I..."

"Oh, come on. **Please**?"

"Ok, I will do it."

"Thank you." A few weeks passed when Tails was finally able to talk to Cosmo again. Cosmo popped up in the cloud and she was smiling. She hasn't told anyone about seeing Tails in the afterlife. "Hello Tails," Cosmo said with joy.

"Hi Cosmo. There's someone I want you to meet." Cosmo thought for a second. She said to herself, '_Who could it be?'_

Tails walked away, to were Cosmo couldn't see him anymore, and then returned holding someones hand. Cosmo couldn't really make it out. Earthia slowly waled into view. "Hello my daughter," she said in a calm voice.

Cosmo started to cry and calmly said, "_Mother_?"

"Yes Cosmo, it is me."

"I just wanted to show you that I'm in good hands up here," Tails interrupted.

"I'm so happy for you," Cosmo said in a happy/joyful voice.

A few months have passed and Tails was sitting down, writing a song. He sang the lyrics to himself, "_I'm not the man I used to be. I've changed."_

Earthia walked over to Tails who got up when he saw her. She had something in her hand. "Here," she said handing him the object, "Have a juice box."

Tails smiled and took a few sips. Earthia looked at him and said, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" asked Tails looking real confused.

"Are you ready, to go back?"

Tails jumped up and shrieked like a little girl with the thought of being with Cosmo again. "**Yes, yes, oh my Gosh yes!**"

"OK my little monkey," she said giggling, "calm down."

"OK, OK!" I'm sorry! I'm calm!" Tails said, obviously not calm. Earthia sat him down on a cloud shaped like a chair and waved arms around and around. Tails closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good luck Miles, and remember, I'll always be here for the both of you." With that last word, Tails fell in the sky. He was still a spirit. When he reached the room Cosmo was staying, he gently landed on the ground without a noise. Cosmo couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed and turned on the light. She gasped when she saw what she saw. Tails was standing there, with no gloves or shoes on. She put a hand over her mouth and fainted. Tails caught her before she hit the bed. Tails looked up and spoke clearly so Earthia could hear him, "I guess we came down a little to early."

Tails gently laid her down on her bed and slowly walked out. As he slowly closed her door and turned around, he saw Amy staring down at him. She gasped and fainted to. Tails caught her to and carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. He decided to watch a little TV. He turned down the volume to level 2 so he didn't wake anyone. He tuned it to Cartoon Network but it was 12:15 PM and Adult Swim was on. "Oh man," Tails said turning off the TV. Tails passed out on the couch.

The next day, Tails woke up and saw Cosmo and Amy looking at him. He pretended to stay asleep with his eyes lifted a little. "It's really him!" Cosmo said.

**_Wooooo. Can't wait for Chapter 5! Remember, Ask Tails (On Facebook.) and .com/Shelbling13 for more Tails!_**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Alive

**(*NOTE* No comment! :))**

**Chapter 5: I'm alive**

Tails was still pretending to sleep. As he pretended, he could hear everything they said. Amy looked at Cosmo and said, "How is this possible?"

"I think I know, but I'll have to tell you later. Right now," Cosmo ran to the kitchen, "I'll prepare breakfast for him."

When Tails herd Cosmo say those words, his stomach growled, **loud.** Amy looked over at Tails, who was still pretending to sleep, and giggled. "I think he can hear you Cosmo," she said.

Tails pretended some more for a few more minutes and finally decided, he needs to wake up eventually. Tails slowly rose up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. He was facing the wall when he rose. Amy tapped on Cosmo's shoulder and they both dashed over to Tails who was still rubbing his eyes. Tails finally stopped rubbing his eyes and yawned. When he looked up from the couch, he saw Cosmo and Amy staring at him. They both were still wearing there nightgowns and Cosmo was also wearing oven gloves. Amy had her hands up to her mouth, smiling under, and Cosmo was holding her hands in front of her. Tails just sat there and said, "Uhh...hi."

"You're...you're alive?" said Amy, smiling and tearing up.

"Uhhh...yes. I'm alive."

"But how is it possible?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I don't care, I need to know!"

"Hang on Amy. I just came back from being dead and I'm still trying to regain my strength."

"Oh, OK. Sorry. Cosmo is preparing some breakfast for you."

"Oh, thank you Cosmo. What is it?"

Cosmo replied with, "Eggs and bacon."

"Yum! Sounds delicious!"

"Anything for you Tails." Cosmo returned to the kitchen and Amy followed. A few minutes past and Cosmo and Amy walked out with 3 plates. Tails tried to get up, but fell back down on the couch, hard. "Tails!" Cosmo ran over to him.

"It's OK Cosmo," Tails said, trying to sit back up on the couch, "I guess I need to build some more strength up. Even though I was able to carry Amy back to her room," Tails looked at Amy and chuckled, "I guess when I went to sleep, my muscles were to relaxed, and coming back to life would be just to much for my body."

"Oh," Amy said, walking over to the kitchen table, "Well, I guess we should eat in the living room were Tails. I'll go get an old blanket we can sit on." Amy walked to a little closet in her kitchen and pulled out a pink blanket.

_'Of course it's pink,'_ Tails thought to himself and chuckled. Amy came back into the living room, moved the coffee table, and laid out the blanket. Tails was able to scoot off the couch, onto the blanket were everyone was sitting, and began to eat. Tails started with the eggs. Amy and Cosmo slowly ate there's as they watched Tails, still amazed that he's alive. After Tails finished off the eggs, he went right on to the bacon. Tails loved it. Cosmo finished her eggs, but played with the bacon. Amy only took 2 bites of her eggs.

"Cosmo, can you come with me for a second please?"

"Of course Amy." Amy took Cosmo into the end of the hallway and whispered so Tails couldn't hear her.

"_Listen Cosmo, since Tails is back and nobody knows it but us, I say we through a little party and surprise everyone with this miracle."_

_"Great idea Amy!" Cosmo whispered a little to loud, "I'll keep Miles busy at the house so he doesn't wonder off."_

_"OK. Great job. I'm going to go and get dressed and go into town to buy supplies for everyone. But, in order to get everything ready for the party, I'm going to have to tell a few people that he's back, **BUT, **don't worry. I'm only going to tell Blaze and Rouge because I know them. They wont go and snitch."_

_"Well,...OK." _Amy walked to her room and Cosmo went back to Tails who was done eating. "I'll take that," said Cosmo, snatching the plate out of Tails' hands in a playful way. Tails laughed a little at what Cosmo did. While Cosmo washed the plates, Tails tried again to get up, but fell back down again. Tails just sat there and whispered to himself, "_Dang it!"_

Amy walked out of her room and into the living room were Tails was still sitting.  
>"Where are you going Amy?" Tails asked.<p>

Amy just winked at him and said, "It's a surprise!"

Tails was baffled (confused). As Amy walked out the door she waved goodbye to everyone. Cosmo went into the room where she was sleeping and put on her regular green dress that she always wears. Tails pulled himself back onto the couch. Cosmo walked into the living room, folded the blanket, put it away in the closet, and sat on the couch with Tails. "Listen Cosmo," Tails said, sinking in the couch, "You have a lot of question. Am I right?"

"Yes, of course I do. But, If you don't want to talk about it, then..."

"If you want to know, then I'll talk to you," Tails interpreted.

"Well, the first thing I was going to ask was, was my mother polite to you?"

Tails chuckled and replied, sat up and said, "Well of course she was. She's your mother, so she must be nice."

Cosmo turned around to hide her face because she was blushing all over. "Well, what was it like to die?"

Tails fell back in the couch. "Well, the last thing I saw was Sonic's face and everyone else behind him. They told me, 'I saved everyone' and that 'I did it', but I was so scared of the fact of never seeing you again."

"Well," Cosmo said, giving him a big hug, "your here now, and that's all that matters. Did you know, I never went outside or even went outside in the rain when I found out you died? You know how much I love the rain, but, without you, what was the point?" Cosmo started to cry a little as she dug her head into his chest fur.

Tails just hugged her back and said softly, "Well, I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again. I promise. I even wrote you a song for you while I was away."

"You did?" she asked, crying with joy.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna sing it now." He gave her a wink.

"Awwwwww." Cosmo started to flirt, "Oh, come on."

"Not a chance ma'am. I'm waiting for the right moment. But don't worry! That moment will be here sooner than you think."

Cosmo smiled at him. They chatted for a while. They talked about, what Tails missed out down on Mobius, how everyone was holding up, and lots of other stuff. When they were done chatting up a storm, Tails turned on Amy's TV. He typed in '53' on the TV and it switched to Comedy Central. He pressed info and the title said, _Jeff Dunham: Complete Chaos_. "Ohh, yeah. This guy is funny."

"What is he holding in his hand?"

"Cosmo, you don't know what a puppet is?"

"I'm afraid not."

"A puppet is like a doll. The one he has is one were you can make it move it's mouth. His hand is behind the puppet and he's pulling a switch to make the puppet do all those motions."

"But, the puppet is talking."

"He is hiding his lips. He's the one making the puppet talk."

"Oh. How smart." Tails laughed and continued watching TV. Amy's house phone rang. Tails jumped up from the couch.

"Awesome! I can walk now!" Tails answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Tails?" Amy asked, a little confused.

"Yay. I can walk now. In fact, I can do a lot of things now. I guess I got my strength back."

"Good, you're gonna need it. Anyways can you please put Cosmo on the phone?"

"Of course." Tails put his hand over the phone and called for Cosmo. She ran to him and he handed her the phone. "Hello?" Cosmo answered.

"Hey Cosmo! I need you to bring Tails down to the place were we have parties!"

"OK Amy. I'm on my way." Cosmo hung up the phone and went back to the living room. "Tails," she started, "Can you take me to the party place?"

"Of course Cosmo. But, why?"

"It's part of your surprise." She winked at him. Tails stopped by his house to grab some gloves and shoes. When he got everything on, he went outside, grabbed Cosmo by the waist, and took off. It took a few minutes to get there, but they managed to get there. The party place was located a few miles away from everyone. It was a shaped like a barn, but there was a lot more inside. When they walked in, they saw Amy hang up a banner that said, **Get ready for a surprise!**, and Blaze was setting up the food. When they walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing. Blaze slowly walked to Tails. Rouge followed. When Blaze reached Tails, she bent down a little to reach him and gave him a big hug. She softly said, "It's so good to see you again Tails." Rouge followed it up with, "We missed you so much kid!" Tails started to blush a little. Amy interrupted the hug fest as she said, "Hey! Are we gonna sit around and hug, or are we gonna finish up this party?"

Tails flew up with his tails and helped Amy hang up the banner. Blaze was putting a bowl of chips on the table filled with all kinds of different snacks. Amy looked down and yelled out, "Hey Blaze! Don't forget those chili dogs I made!I want to take show Sonic that I care!" Blaze rolled her eyes, giggled, and put the bowl of chili dogs on the table with everything else.

A few hours passed and it was now 9:13 PM. "OK," Amy started, "Tails, go with Cosmo. We don't want everyone to see you just yet. We want to make it a surprise."

"Gotcha"

"OK, I'll go get everybody and we'll start the party." Tails went with Cosmo and hid outside behind the building. A few minutes later, everybody walked inside and the party began.

"So, what's the surprise?" Knuckles asked Rouge.

"We can't tell you guys yet."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

Knuckles grunted and stood there wondering what it could be. He decided to go ask Amy. He went up to her and asked, "So, what's this surprise?"

"I'm not going to tell."

"Sonic!" Sonic dashed over to the two.

"Yeah bro? What's up?"

"I want to know this surprise, but Amy wont tell."

"Yeah Amy," Sonic started, "What's this surprise?"

"Ok, OK," Amy said, walking over to the light switches," Everyone, listen up! You're probably wondering what this surprise is."

"**Yes we are!" **yelled Knuckles from the very back of the building. Everyone laughed.

"Well," Amy started to say as she dimmed the lights to make everything darker, "let me go get it! Everyone, stay here and I'll be right back!"

Amy ran outside, and met up with Tails and Cosmo. "OK you two, they're ready."

Tails took in a deep breathe and exhaled. "OK," he said with pride, "I'm ready." Tails and Cosmo followed Amy up to the entrance. The three walked into the pitch black room.

"OK everyone, "Amy yelled, "please don't freak out when you see it! Everyone brace yourselves!" Amy slowly turned the knob that controlled the lights and switched it on real fast. Everyone took a minute to let there eyes adjust to the light. When everything was clear, they saw Tails, holding Cosmo's hand.

Everyone gasped. Sonic slowly walked up to Tails and said in a scared voice, "Miles?"

"Yes Sonic, it's me."

**What will happen next? Keep on reading! I like this story!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Song

***NOTE* Fore those who are still wondering why Tails was pretending to sleep while they stared at him in the last chapter, Tails' muscles were too weak! And also, the song you're going to see Tails sing, The band was never made on Mobius!**

**Chapter 6: The Song!**

Tails gently put Sonic's down, off of his shoulder, and said, "Yes, I'm alive." Cream ran over to Tails and gave him a huge hug. Vanilla walked over to Tails and hugged Tails too. Everyone gave a Tails a big group hug. When everyone backed up, Tails walked by all the guys and gave them all high fives. Shadow was so shocked, that he fell on the floor. Everyone ran to Shadow. Blaze helped him up off the ground. "It's...it's not possible," he said getting up. "How is this possible?"

"Well," Tails started, "It's kind of a long story. Tails gathered everyone closer so he could tell his story. He told them about the stuff he went through and how Cosmo's mom, Earthia, took care of him this whole time. He also told them that he was rarely seeing Cosmo from the afterlife. Tails finished it up with, "I fell through the sky and landed in Amy's house. I didn't make a noise when I landed. I was gently let down. Cosmo and Amy fainted when the saw me." As he said that, he looked at the 2 girls and smiled. When he finished telling his tale, Sonic walked over to Tails. "This is the greatest thing ever to happen to us Tails," he said. Tails started to tear up.

Amy walked over to Tails too and said, "So Tails, you want to give the honors?"

"Uhhh...I guess," he told her, looking a little confused. Tails followed Amy on the stage that was in the middle of the building. Amy handed Tails the microphone. Tails finally realized what she wanted him to do. He flew up to the sealing and said into the mic, "**Let's party!"** Everyone looked at each other, shrugged there shoulders, and partied all night.

Somewhere in the middle of the party, Tails gathered up Sonic, knuckles, and Silver. "What is it buddy?" asked Sonic.

"OK guys, listen up. While I was...away...I wrote a song. It's about what me and Cosmo felt when we both left each other. Here are the lyrics." Tails handed Sonic the lyrics. Silver and Knuckles looked at it to. Tails pulled out 3 other sheets of paper. Each piece of paper had notes for different instruments.  
>He handed the guitar notes to Sonic and Silver. Knuckles got the paper with drum notes on it. "Wow Tails!" Silver said with excitement, "This is really good. When do you want us to preform?"<p>

"Well, when you guys are ready to play the notes, come find me."

"OK," said Sonic, "We'll go outside and practice.

"OK." Tails walked back into the party. Amy put on some slow dance music and Tails asked Cosmo with a bow, "May I have this dance ma'am?"

Cosmo curtsied and said, "You may kind sir." Cosmo took Tails' hand and the walked into the crowd of friends dancing with there loved ones. Tails got into his dancing positions and Cosmo did to. Tails' left hand was on Cosmo's waist and his right was in the air, meeting with Cosmo's left. Tails got a few dancing lesions from Vanilla. He practiced with both Vanilla and Cream. They were really paying off right now.

Outside, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles were practicing the music Tails had given them, far away from everyone else. After a few minutes, Sonic dashed over to Tails and said, "OK buddy! We're ready!"

"Great!" Tails looked at Cosmo said, trying to be polite, "Excuse me ma'am, but I must go. I'll be back."

Cosmo played along and said, "I'll be waiting, my prince." Tails blushed, bowed, and flew outside. Silver and Knuckles were getting ready. Silver was putting his guitar strap on and Knuckles was holding his drum sticks, banging them against the walls. Sonic threw on his guitar strap and said, "We're ready."

"OK guys, you all wait here. I go get Amy to distract everyone while I get everything set up." Tails ran in and found Amy, eating some fruit. "Amy!" Tails whispered in her ear, "_Listen. Me, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles are going to do something amazing. We're going to sing a song, but we need you to distract everyone while I get everything set up."_

Amy looked at Tails and winked. "You got it." Amy walked to the opposite side of the stage and told everyone to look this way. Everyone looked away from the stage to see what Amy wanted. Amy really didn't know what to do, so she said, "Uhhhh...let's play charades!" Everyone was a little confused, but they agreed. Tails and Sonic were setting up the microphones and the drums. After a few minutes of bad acting from Amy, Tails gave Amy the thumbs up. "OK everyone," Amy shouted, "You're all in for something amazing!" She dimmed the lights again until everything was pitch black. The light from the stage lit up and Amy was standing in the middle of the stage. She took a mic and said, "OK everyone, this song was written by Tails! It's meant for a certain someone!" She looked at Cosmo and winked. Cosmo blushed. "OK then, well, here they are! Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver!" Everyone clapped. Sonic and Silver walked to the microphones that were on stands and held their guitars. Knuckles sat behind the drums and tapped his drum sticks together to make sure they were stable. Tails walked up to the front mic and put on his own, customized guitar. He slowly put his head up to the mic and said, "I think you know who this is going to be for." Cosmo walked up to the front of the crowd and watched. Tails started to play the first few notes. Then he sung the song _Away In Silence by Creed. _Cosmo thought his voice was soothing. She closed her eyes and swayed her head with the music. Everyone held up there glow sticks that they got from the beginning of party and help them up. They swayed them side-to-side slowly to go with the beat. As Tails sang, he reached out to grab Cosmo's hand. After they finished, Tails walked off the stage, over to Cosmo. She had tears coming out. "Cosmo! Why are you crying?"

*sniff*"They're tears of joy, silly."

Tails felt a little embarrassed, blushed, and said, "Oh."

"I loved the song Tails!" She gave him a kiss on the lips. Tails' eyes got bigger and his face turned bright red. Cosmo giggled, "Tails, you tails are wagging."

"I guess, I'm happy."

Suddenly, they felt some rumbling. "**What's going on?**" yelled Knuckles. Everyone ran outside and they saw Eggman, coming up in a giant robot. The robot had 6 legs and a chainsaw. Eggman looked down and Tails, shielding Cosmo. He opened the hatch and yelled out, "**What the hell? He's alive?**"

**Leave it to Eggman to ruin the fun! Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Right Choice

***NOTE* Tails is my bro! My next story will be another Tails story!**

**Chapter 7: The Right Choice**

Eggman looked down on Tails, who was shielding Cosmo with his two tails and his arms. "Yeah," Tails screamed, "I'm alive!"

"No matter!" Eggman yelled, "I'll just have to send you back to the afterlife, if you don't give me the 7 chaos emeralds!"

"Not a chance!"

"Such a shame Tails. I wont like killing a 13 year old, but, it's just business."

Sonic screamed, "**You'd better not lay a finger on him!"**

Eggman gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "Then bring it on!" Eggman sat back down in his captains chair, and the robot was back in control. Tails and Sonic took off there guitars and got into there fighting positions. Tails was about to fly, but Sonic put his hand in front of him and said, "No Tails! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sonic, let me go! I can do this! Believe me man!

Sonic got a guilty look in his face and said, "OK, but be careful up there." When Sonic said those words, he had a flashback to the war. The only thing he saw was Tails flying the X-Tornado and then Tails, lying in a pool of blood. Sonic finally snapped out of it and gave Tails a thumbs up. "Go get 'em bro!" Tails smiled and took off. Amy took out her hammer, Knuckles threw his drums sticks away from the fight, Silver slipped on his gloves and took off his guitar, Cream and Cosmo got to a safe distance so they didn't get hurt. Amy took the gave the first hit. She swung her hammer as hard as she could and it banged the robots foot. The robot limped a little. Silver started levitating up stuff on the ground with his phycocanesis and threw it at the glass part were Eggman was sitting. Blaze and Vanilla ran over to Cosmo and Cream to make sure they were OK. Tails flew up to the glass dome and started kicking it. The force of the kicks and the objects Silver was throwing, caused the glass to shatter. Eggman shielded his eyes to prevent glass from getting on his face. Eggman yelled, "**That's it!"** The robot's chainsaw was being sung all around in different places. Tails dodged every swing. A blade from the chainsaw was able to scrap a little of Tails' skin. "Ouch!" he screamed. Tails got furious. Sonic was charging up his spin-dash. While Sonic was building up more power, everyone else was distracting Eggman. Amy was beating the robot's feet. Silver and Tails were attacking it from all different places. From the sides, at the top, and even at the bottom. Everyone on the side was cheering, except for Cosmo. She was standing still, giving a prayer that Tails would be safe. Sonic finally got enough power to knock Eggman's robot down to the grown. When it fell, everyone stood on top of it and said, "Yay! Take that Eggman!" After they said that, they were all giving each other high fives. Everyone on the sides ran over to join them. They saw the robot's legs standing straight up. The arms were caught on electrical lines. When the reached the gang, Amy started kissing Sonic, over and over. Sonic tried his hardest to get her to stop, but she kept at it. Tails laughed. Cosmo walked over to Tails and hugged him as tight as she could. "Way yo got Tails!" she said.

"Thanks Cosmo." Everyone was chatting for a little while, until Tails started to notice the robot's hand getting loose. The wires snapped and they were headed for Cosmo and Rouge who were talking. "**Look out!" **yelled Tails and Knuckles at the same time. Tails and Knuckles jumped forward, and pushed the two girls out of the way. The robot's hand slammed into the ground, leaving behind a giant cloud of dirt. Cosmo looked back and yelled, "No!" When the cloud of dirt vanished, they saw Knuckles and Tails' legs caught under the robot's hand, Tails' head was a little beat up, and Knuckles' left hand was caught with his legs. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow lifted the giant hand off of them. They were out cold. Silver lifted them both up, gently, with his phycocanesis and ran the two to a near by hospital.

_Tails POV (Point of view)_

_Oh no! What happened? Am I dead? Oh God no! Please, not again! Please, I can't die again! Well, If I am dead, at least I saved Cosmo. I should try to open my eyes. What? All I see is black. OK, OK, focus! I'm alive. I'm alive. **I'm alive**! Huh? I see something! Light?_

Tails opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed. His whole body was under a blanket, except his arms, which were over the blanket by his side. He tried to lift his hand, but he couldn't for he was too weak. He tilted his head to the right, put hurt his neck trying to do so. He saw a Knuckles, also lying in a hospital bed, still out cold, but still breathing. He tilted his back to the way it was before. He looked out the door, that was in the front of the room, and and saw Sonic's shoe. "Sonic," Tails said, very weak, "Sonic. Sonic looked up.

"Did you guys hear that?," he asked.

"No," Amy said, laying on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic looked back in the hospital room, were Tails and Knuckles were in, to check on them. "Tails!" Sonic jumped up from his chair. Amy sprang up off of Sonic wen he jumped. Everyone jumped up with him and ran in the room with Sonic. Sonic ran over to Tails and put his hands on the rails on the side of the bed.

"Hey Sonic," he said, still very weak.

"Hey buddy. How you holding up?"

"I've been better." Sonic chuckled and let everyone else see Tails. Everyone backed up to let Cosmo through. She slowly walked over to Tails and put her hands on his. "Your hands are so warm Cosmo."

Cosmo giggled, "And yours are so soft." Tails blushed. Knuckles finally woke up. Rouge was him move on the corner of her eye and yelled, "Knuckles!" Everyone ran over to Knuckles, except for Cosmo. She stared into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled. "Wow Cosmo, your eyes are so beautiful. They remind me of the ocean blue." Cosmo turned her head as she blushed. She was looking at Tails' body now, and started to cry. "Oh Cosmo, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Tails." she rubbed her eyes. "It's just...if I wasn't standing under that robot's hand, then you wouldn't be here in the hospital."

"It's not your fault Cosmo. It's the wires fault for not holding up," Tails joked. Cosmo giggled at his humor. "Well, the good thing is, is that you're all right."

"I'm so glad I met you Tails." She bent down to his face, and gave him a big kiss. Everyone, including Knuckles, looked over at Tails. They watched Cosmo kiss Tails. For once, Tails didn't feel shy this time. He didn't care if they caught him kissing the girl he loves. Tails enjoyed the moment. When Cosmo backed her head up, Tails stared into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Cosmo replied back, "I love you too." A few weeks passed and it was time for Tails and Knuckles to be released from the hospital. Tails was escorted out in a wheelchair. When he reached the front of the hospital, he tried to stand up. Vanilla and Vector helped him up. Tails was limping a little, but the doctor said, he should be walking around normally later today. Knuckles was a little tougher and his legs healed up, but his left hand was still a little sore. He walked out with Rouge. Tails looked at everyone and said, "Thank you all, for never giving up on me, and thank you for never leaving my side." Everyone got around Tails and Cosmo to give him another big group hug.

Cosmo walked with Tails to his house. Tails' house was kind of a round shape. It was painted brown. The roof had a few twigs on it. When Cosmo opened the door to let Tails in, she saw his green couch. It was a love couch, suited for two. The TV was implanted into the wall. The kitchen was near the living room, but was split away from it. Upstairs was a hallway. Two doors to the right and three to the left. The two on the right were his room and a guest room. The rooms on the left were, the bathroom, a closet, and Tails' work room that had a computer and a bunch of tools. Cosmo gently sat Tails on the couch. "You wait here," she said, "I'll go make you something to eat."

Tails just smiled. "OK Cosmo." Tails didn't want to turn down Cosmo's offer. Cosmo walked into the kitchen and got out some bread, jelly, peanut butter, and a knife. She got two plates out and put two loafs of bread on each plate. She started to prepare two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Tails was in the living room, dusting off the pictures that were on the coffee table. The first picture was him and Sonic, giving a thumbs to the camera and smiling. The second picture was Amy chasing Sonic. Sonic was making a funny face as he ran past the camera. Tails chuckled. The third, and last, picture was him and Cosmo, standing under a mistletoe on Christmas eve. Cosmo was smiling and looking up at Tails, who was looking down on Cosmo. Tails felt warm inside. Cosmo walked into the living room, holding two plates. "It's ready," she said, in a happy voice. Tails smiled and took the plate in her right hand. Tails began to take a few bites out of the sandwich. Cosmo took little nibbles as she watched Tails with a smile. When Tails was done eating, he said, "Wow Cosmo, that was delicious."

"It's the first PB&J I've ever made. Amy's been giving me cooking lesions."

"Well they're paying off." Tails gave Cosmo a wink. Cosmo took the rest of her sandwich and threw it away. She went to wash the two plates off. Tails looked over at the clock. 12:30 PM. "Wow, It's getting late."

"What's that Tails?" asked Cosmo, walking in the living room, wiping off her hands.

"I just said It's getting kind of late."

Cosmo looked at the clock. "Oh my. You're right."

"I should get to bed." Tails tried to sit up, but fell back onto the long couch.

"Tails!" She ran over to him.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"OK. I'll go clean up a little. You just relax."

"Well, OK." Tails laid back, stretched out his arms, legs, and tails, and fell into a deep sleep. When Cosmo was done cleaning, she looked back at the clock. 1:03 AM. _I should get to bed, _she thought. As she started towards the door, she looked over at Tails. He was stretched out on the couch, using his two tails as blankets. Cosmo slowly walked over to Tails. She sat on the couch, lifted his tails, snuggled in close to him, and let down his tails to cover them both. She also put his left arm over her. Cosmo whispered out, "_I love you Miles Prower._" With that said, she fell asleep. Earthia was watching everything from up above. "Good job Miles. You truly are the right boy for my little girl."

**The End!**

***NOTE* I will be making another Tails story. I hope you enjoyed my own Tails and Cosmo story. Please review. Ask Tails is a Facebook page. Go like. For videos of Tails, go to .com/shelbling13**


End file.
